


The Twin Royals

by Cubriffic



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: But fuck it who cares, Im gonna get slaughtered for this, My first fic hoooo boy, Other, but i love this idea, this is kinda stupid, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Once upon a time, in the dimension of Mewni, there was a queen called Eclipsa. Known as the ‘Queen of Darkness’ by the Butterfly Kingdom, she was well-known for her dark spells and for continuing the kingdom’s ‘Dark Age’.One day, she had twins.~~~~~~~~~An AU in which Festivia and Meteora Butterfly are twins





	The Twin Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Before you continue- I AM NOT ACTIVE NOR WILL I EVER BE ACTIVE IN THE SVTFOE COMMUNITY. I strictly follow the lore of the show via Instagram and the wiki. If I do have slight details wrong, please notify me so I can fix them. Thank you.
> 
> Anyways, when I found out about Meteora I was hyped. I thought she was going to be Festivia's twin, but she isnt,,,,,,, oh well, thats what we have AUs for
> 
> Also idk if anyone else as done this but oh well

Once upon a time, in the dimension of Mewni, there was a queen called Eclipsa. Known as the ‘Queen of Darkness’ by the Butterfly Kingdom, she was well-known for her dark spells and for continuing the kingdom’s ‘Dark Age’, an era known for producing queens that destroyed the throne’s reputation & plunged the Butterfly Kingdom into despair. From creating dark spells that were forced to be locked away to sympathising with monsters to being one of the most powerful queens in existence, Eclipsa was feared by most of the kingdom, with the citizens either loving her or being terrified of her.

However, Eclipsa held some friendliness amongst the monster population, being one of the few queens in history at that point to sympathise with them. It was in this group of beings that she met her eventual husband, a large, four-eyed monster who was able to manipulate others around him to do anything he wanted. But their love was genuine; any monster or Mewman could see that. And it was this monster that she eventually married, and fell pregnant with his child.

The Magic High Commission panicked at this sudden realisation. A Mewman pregnant by a monster? And a queen of all people? The thought of it getting out to the public was enough to get the MHC to cover it up. They quickly planned a marriage to Stashacan, a Mewman nobleman that Eclipsa had never even met before, and announced him as the father of the child. Despite the MHC’s strict orders to leave her monster husband, Eclipsa still continued visiting him, as the small monster community that he was part of celebrated the pregnancy.

After 9 months passed, Eclipsa gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Naming her Meteora, the queen cooed over her daughter’s beautiful yellow eyes and long devil-like tail. But before she could sit up properly, more pain filled her. Just two hours later, she gave birth again, to Meteoria’s twin. Eclipsa, not expecting another baby girl, named her Festivia. The kingdom only announced the birth of Princess Festivia, as the MHC and the King feared at how they’d react to Princess Meteora.

Just two days later, Eclipsa was arrested after being discovered to still be meeting with her monster husband. As her trial was set for three months later, she spent her time with her two daughters. She loved both of them immensely, especially Meteora, who she saw herself in. King Stashacan ignored Meteora, instead favouring Festivia, who had very few monster features aside from slightly pointed teeth, causing the King to go as far as to forget she was even half-monster.

Three months after her daughter’s births, Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness, was found guilty and was imprisoned by Rhombulus for eternity. Her monster lover was killed.

The years began to pass, as the young princesses grew up inside the walls of the Butterfly castle. Meteora’s tail was now long gone, replaced by monster arms and pointy ears that appeared when she was angry or emotional. And Festivia’s monster features began to make their form; just like her father, she could manipulate others around her to do what she wanted. But unlike her sister, Festivia seemed very Mewman, with her hair the colour of Eclipsa’s, porcelain skin and inverted purple stars on her cheeks. Compared to Meteora’s curly white hair, deathly pale skin and dark clovers over her own cheeks, the two barely seemed related.

Despite their differences, the sisters were as tight as bark on a tree. They played together, talked together, wandered the castle together… they did everything together. They had both assumed from a young age that Meteora would reign Mewni once they grew up, and many of their games revolved around that; Meteora would play the queen and Festivia was her royal lady helping her. Servants in the castle noted that both seemed unaware of Mewni’s negative outlook on monsters.

King Stashacan, who had assumed rule alongside the MHC after Eclipsa’s imprisonment, hated Meteora. He had grown to love Festivia, whose monster abilities were hidden to the point where the king forgot she was haf-monster, but did not want to be associated with the ‘filthy half-breed child’ that he called Meteora. This distaste was held deep inside him for years, until one day he decided to get rid of her for good. Asking the MHC for help, they agreed on a plan to get rid of Princess Meteora for good.

He called for both twins, who at the time were aged 7 years old. Young Festivia was to be sent away to another dimension until she was 12, settling into the Putao Kingdom, a kingdom known for exporting grapes to other dimensions. The King told Festivia that this was so Meteora could learn the ups and downs of being a queen without disruption. But unbeknownst to the princess, her sister Meteora was not sent to another kingdom. Instead, she was disposed of amongst the peasants of the kingdom by the MHC, her clover cheekmarks disguised by magic. Her memory was wiped, leaving her unknown of who she even was. She was given the name Malory Heinous, a poor orphaned girl shunned by everyone in society. And with that, the MHC and King Stashacan erased all memory of Meteora from the royal records.

Meanwhile, Festivia spent 5 years in the Putao Kingdom, becoming accustomed to working amongst the other royal family in their vineyards and learning strategies to becoming a queen. The princess exchanged letters with King Stashacan, whom she had grown a bond with during her young years, and often asked about her twin. As her 12th birthday (the 3rd of Gravnogk) grew closer, she began to long for home, excited to see her sister and best friend that would be waiting for her back in the Butterfly castle.

When the day came, Festivia ran through the castle doors, running to find her sister, only to find nothing.

It was here that the princess learnt that her sister was gone. She had disappeared a few weeks after Festivia had left, and the whole kingdom had apparently been in despair. King Stashacan decided that Festivia would become queen, and thrust her into training, with barely any room for the princess to grieve.

Her years after inheriting both the wand and throne at 14 were stressful. Festivia suffered from depression for the rest of her life after her sister’s disappearance, but did not let her kingdom fall into such a state. She improved the kingdom, arranging festivals and balls for the kingdom, introducing the exports of grapes into Mewni and holding off against fighting monsters, lifting the ‘Dark Age’ that the previous queens had ruled in. The citizens referred to Festivia as the ‘happiest and bubbliest queen we have had in centuries’, unknowing of how the queen really felt.

As she grew into her late teens and yearly 20s, Festivia began to feel as if her sister wasn’t really missing; that she was really out there somewhere, perhaps in hiding. The queen often went out searching, even going as far as into monster territory to find Meteora. She travelled dimensions, made trades with other kingdoms, anything to get information on her sister. 

The closest she ever got was a mysterious woman named Malory Heinous, who ran a recently opened behavioural school for young princesses. The queen had very little contact with this woman, but her striking resemblance to Meteora was enough for Festivia to believe that this woman was her sister. Despite her efforts to reach contact with this woman however, the MHC shot all of their attempted exchanges down, catching letters sent to Malory before they ever reached her. Not even Festivia’s manipulative abilities could stop them from doing this.

Festivia spent her whole life searching for her twin sister, even after she had her own daughter. Her determination to find her sister and shine light on the girl could have been the reason that she was poisoned at 49, and many think that the royal family, including the now elderly Stashacan, could have been behind her death. Her death was mourned by both the monster and Mewman community, and her strength despite everything going against her is still talked about in the Mewni history books.

She never found out that her twin was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts- 'Malory' means Bad Luck & Puato means Grape in Mandarin
> 
> Anyways enjoy my first and probably only SVTFOE fic


End file.
